


礼物（中篇）

by Sil0410



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sil0410/pseuds/Sil0410
Kudos: 5





	礼物（中篇）

鹤房汐恩还在骂骂咧咧，他奋力挣扎，束缚他的的绳子看起来像是绑得毫无章法，却是结结实实地让他动弹不得。他满眼通红，眸子却亮得惊人，眼尾也因此显得愈发上挑了。上扬的眼尾使他充满少年感的五官夹杂了些勾人的媚气——这双眼睛曾经让白岩连续梦到了好回次。

白岩温和地开口提醒，“别挣扎了，小心弄伤了自己。”他拍了拍身旁大平的腰，“祥生，跟我出来一下。”

房门外，白岩靠在墙上双手抱在胸前，他挑了挑眉毛看着眼前的人，“圣诞礼物？”

大平笑容灿烂，“对啊，这是我给瑠姫哥哥准备的大惊喜哦！”他往前一步双手环住了白岩的腰，把脸埋在白岩的颈项间，语气甜腻，“你不喜欢这份礼物吗？”

“怎么想到要送这个礼物的？”

“因为祥生没办法满足你啊，即使瑠姫不说，我也能感受到的。”他小声说着，“而且瑠姫不是也喜欢汐恩吗，你看他的眼神我都知道哦，所以我要把他当礼物送给你。”语气简直委屈得让人心疼。

“永远不满足的不是祥生吗？”白岩笑着握住大平的手臂，轻轻推开了他，他温柔地抚摸着大平的脸颊，“而且祥生你也喜欢他吧，所以才会想到这个主意。”

“才不是。”大平瘪了瘪嘴，轻哼了一声，“反正不管怎么样，你要好好地拆礼物哦。”

……

白岩推开了门，床上的人早就已经气喘吁吁放弃抵抗了。

“要不要我们来打个赌？”

打什么赌啊。鹤房没忍住翻了个白眼。从刚才醒来到目前为止的时间里，他已经接受了自己被好朋友灌倒送到床上，当做礼物送给另一个男人的事实了。这个男人他常在大平的口中听到，“瑠姫哥哥”对他来说算不上陌生。

“别废话，快放开我。”

“我要是现在放开你，你确定不会扑上来抱住我的腿？”

鹤房一下子闭嘴了，下意识低头看向自己。他现在不仅前面高高翘起，后面也不断传来一阵阵诡异的感觉，这感觉太陌生了，他的确不太敢轻举妄动。

“你喜欢祥生吗？”

喜欢又怎么样，还不是被打包送给你了。“跟你有什么关系。”

“可是他更喜欢我呢。”白岩笑笑，“打个赌吧，看看他什么时候会忍不住进来。”他走近几步，伸出两根纤细的手指，仔仔细细地把对方脖子上的蝴蝶结解开。

拆礼物要有仪式感，不然大平会生气的。

拆完蝴蝶结，他弯腰开始解对方身上绳子。或许是没有经验，大平把人绑得乱七八糟，白岩费了点力气才解开。手腕上的绳子却没碰。在这过程中绳子摩擦皮肤，鹤房还发出了些微不可闻的声音。

男人华丽的脸在鹤房面前晃眼得不行。他知道他们想做什么，鹤房想，“要做就做，别啰嗦。”刚才对方弯腰给他松绑的时候，他也试过伸腿狠狠地蹬一脚，没想到看上去单薄的男人力气居然这么大，一下子就钳制住了他。他本来就是个是非观淡薄的，喜欢是喜欢，被出卖也确实愤怒，但是现在大平的表哥在他面前，长得又漂亮……鹤房想，就算不是大平，和他的哥哥做也不亏。“不就是想让我上你嘛，赶紧过来。”

白岩走近了些，他伸手摸了摸床单，居然已经湿了一大片，不知道是汗还是鹤房下半身流出来的水。刚才用来拆礼物的一根手指长驱直入，挤进了鹤房的后穴，里面是温暖湿滑的，看来已经被人做好了全套的准备。“手指上你。”

鹤房被推得倒在床上，猛地咬住了下嘴唇。不知道大平趁他昏睡的时候在他屁股里弄了什么奇怪的东西，从刚开始他就觉得头晕难受，现在更加不对劲了。男人的手指在他后面抠弄抽插，他头晕目眩地费力感受了一会，发现这奇怪的感觉原来是快感。喉咙深处发出了奇怪的声音，鹤房察觉到好像叫出来、叫得更大声会更加舒服。他觉得有点爽，又有点更不爽了。偏偏对方这个时候还要说些听不懂的话，“如果祥生开门进来了，我就把你交给他。”他根本没听进去，只想着对方的手指能不能在他屁股里再卖力些，多些花样。

鹤房毫无顾忌地叫喊，一点羞耻心都没有。白岩一开始还以为对方是听懂了自己的话，想故意大叫把大平引进来。结果后来发现是自己想多了，对方根本就是为了自己爽而已。他在对方叫的时候停下手上的动作，对方就乖乖闭嘴，手指一插进去，对方就又叫出来了。

这孩子的小穴简直是个叫床开关。

如果说大平叫床是婉转诱人的呻吟，鹤房就简直是乱嚎。本来就偏低的少年声音被他喊得都有些沙哑了。还只是被用手指操，被他的阴茎插的时候不得叫得晕过去？“再这样喊下去嗓子会坏的。”

“啊……你管我……”鹤房没理他，不知道被碰到哪个敏感点，还舒服得爆了一句粗口。白岩摇摇头，伸出左手捂住他的嘴。他多加了一根手指，又快速动了两下，鹤房就射了。

不知道是天赋异禀还是太没经验。白岩举起手指给鹤房看，“被它操射啦。”

鹤房这时候好像终于有了点羞耻心，耳朵悄悄红了，他一边还在大口喘着气，一边直勾勾地看着白岩，“……我还想要。”

白岩垂眼看了看他，下面还软着呢。看来是天赋异禀，他心里想着，没理鹤房，反而转身坐在了床边的椅子上。

“喂！……”

“我的手说它累了。”白岩想了想，又起身走到鹤房身边，拿起床上的一个彩色圣诞球，“祥生准备的，先让它陪你玩吧。”

鹤房看到白岩直接把把小球塞进了他的后面，东西比白岩纤细的手指大得多，他被痛得险些破口大骂。“这是什么？”他看着白岩又转身坐回到椅子上，塞一个东西在里面就完事了？他忍不住想要吐槽，结果那东西突然开始疯狂震动，把他的话全堵在喉咙里了。

白岩直接调了最大档。鹤房玩它玩得魂都飞了，配合药效被刺激到全身抽搐，他想伸手抚慰自己，然而手却是被捆住的没法动。最后鹤房把自己弄掉下了床。

白岩走过去扶起鹤房，他在地毯上坐下，把鹤房抱起来让他坐在自己的腿上。

鹤房身子一歪倒在白岩的肩上，全身还在剧烈地颤抖。他难受得想哭，想让白岩帮他把小球拿出来，又想让白岩用手指把东西顶得更深。他现在连叫都叫不出来了，全变成了嗓子眼里含糊不清的“呜呜”声。

房门突然被打开了。鹤房根本没听见，白岩倒是马上抬起了头。

门口是大平。

他站在那没动，眼尾又是红红的，“瑠姫哥哥，我忍不住了。”

“进来吧。”白岩笑着说。

大平走了进来。他站在白岩和鹤房的面前，居高临下地看着他们。

TBC


End file.
